This application is a continuation of Ser. No. 09/853,862 filed May 14, 2001 now U.S. Pat. 6,766,627.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for winding and boxing wound coils of filamentary material, and more particularly to such method and apparatus for automatically inserting a payout tube into a radial opening in a wound coil of filamentary material, threading an end portion of the filamentary material through the payout tube, inserting the wound coil into a container and securing the end of the withdrawn filamentary material on the container, and closing the flaps of the container, sealing the container and removing the container from the machine.
2. Related Art
The following patents each disclose container structure for retaining a wound coil of filamentary material for feedout through a radial opening in the wound coil and out of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,491 to Gerwig discloses a package for a wind of flexible material and having end-forming flaps hinged about axes perpendicular to the axial opening of the wind. Truncated pyramids project inwardly from the end walls to control the unwinding of the coil and are formed by the folding of a blank of cardboard having extending flaps interleaved with the end flaps of the box to hold the pyramids in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,817 to Newman discloses a package of a compressed wind with the end walls substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,270 to Newman et al. discloses a package provided with tapering members within the axial opening to guide the individual coils of the material as they are withdrawn, in the space between the cone and the inner wall there is arranged a removable solid material which is held against the inside coils of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,315 discloses a package for containing a wound coil with a funnel having a stem positioned in the radial opening and with the mouth thereof substantially at the midplane of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,636 to Wise discloses a carton having a series of connected walls forming a perimeter around the coil and each of the walls has opposed hinged flaps. Tabs located on the edge of each flap opposite the hinged connection and the tabs on each side of the coil interlock to form a tapered boss extending into the open center of the coil spaced from, but facing, the like opposing boss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,533 to Kotzur et al discloses a container having an octagonal insert and corner payout and includes a feedout tube inserted in the radial hole of the wind. Opposite sides of the insert engage the inner surfaces of the container. The bottom and upper surfaces of the container include intersecting cone sections for supporting the inner windings of the wound filamentary material.
As is evident from a consideration of the above prior art there is a need for improved method and apparatus for automating the packaging of wound coils.